Volcano
]] A volcano is an opening in a planet's crust, often formed into a mountain, from which molten lava and gases are ejected. The study of volcanoes is volcanology. ( ) Ocampa had a range of several extinct volcanoes. ( ) Volcanoes on Penthara IV were activated when subterranean pockets of carbon dioxide were opened by a phaser drill. The volcanoes started to erupt and produced large plumes of volcanic dust, threatening to bring another ice age on the planet. ( ) Volcanic vents could supply enough heat to sustain life even on rogue planets. An example of such a world was Dakala. ( ) Captain Jean-Luc Picard saw an active volcano on Earth in the region of France about 3.5 billion years ago, when Q brought him there. ( ) In the alternate reality, a supervolcano on Nibiru threatened to destroy all life on the planet, including the indigenous Nibirans. The threat was averted when , wearing an especially heat-resistant environmental suit, activated a cold fusion device in the magma chamber, rendering the volcano inert. ( ) , p. 48) A concept illustration of the volcano can be viewed here.|Part of the volcano in Star Trek Into Darkness was built as a physical set, outdoors in Marina del Rey in California. http://www.guardian.co.uk/film/2013/may/11/star-trek-into-darkness-insiders-guide The set was comprised of an eighty-foot-long set of volcanic rocks backed by green-screen and was located on the Playa Vista lot, where the production crew filmed the volcano sequence at night. (Cinefex, No. 134, p. 78) Cinematographer Dan Mindel remarked, "We shot it all at night so we could control the lights and manipulate it so that the steam that we were making would block out the sun and give us a lot of texture. All the sparks and fire is real." http://www.guardian.co.uk/film/2013/may/11/star-trek-into-darkness-insiders-guide The team used fire-bars and ember-generators to create the on-set pyrotechnics. To produce the sparks, the creative staff adopted one of the oldest special effects in Hollywood, which used to commonly be employed to make campfire sparks in movies set in the Wild West; the group used a Venturi air system to inject particulate – which, to generate the sparks, had to be ground-up, organic material – into an extremely hot flame, resulting in the airflow creating embers that flew into the sky. "We went to a commercial supplier and bought very fine ground charcoal, made from burnt coconut shells," remembered Special Effects Supervisor Burt Dalton. "We placed about a dozen blower motors around the set, with two or three weed burners per source to create heat. Then we installed Venturi devices, injected the ground charcoal into the airflow, which ignited the product, and the high-pressure airflow jettisoned massive amounts of embers into the sky." (Cinefex, No. 134, p. 78)|The full effect of the volcano relied, of course, on visual effects, courtesy of the film's VFX team. Industrial Light & Magic used a three-dimensional model of Spock's volcano suit to reflect environment projections of the vast lava-filled cavern. The visual effects artists generated a flat plane of the environment in CGI, before digitally mapping the volcano's churning contents. Fragmenting crust – floating on the surface of the lava and layered with heat distortions – as well as magma eruptions were all depicted in lava simulations which involved approximately forty render passes. Further instructions on generating the volcano came from Visual Effects Supervisor Roger Guyett. "Roger then guided us to place explosions and geysers," continued CG Simulation Supervisor Dan Pearson. "We generated smoke by exporting particles from the sim and loaded those elements into our Zeno animation pipeline so we could see the effects interacting with the environment." (Cinefex, No. 134, pp. 78 & 81) Noted Guyett, "The guys worked very hard to capture the volatile nature of the lava, along with all the extra details, like the embers." Guyett went on to say that, because Nibiru was conceived as a different planet than Earth, "It didn't have to be completely based on the physics of our world. We could push some of the boundaries a little bit." ( , p. 48)}} Noted volcanoes * Kri'stak volcano * Mount Tar'Hana Additional references * * External link * de:Vulkan (Geologie) fr:Volcan nl:Vulkaan Category:Landforms